Norman
|creator(s)=Sharon Miller Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor= Kerry Shale Keith Wickham |other_voice_actors= |name=Norman |nicknames=Norm |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |relative(s)=Dennis |affiliation= * Vicarstown Dieselworks * North Western Railway |basis=BR 11001 |gauge= |power_type=Diesel–mechanical |fuel_type=Diesel |configuration=0-6-0DM |wheels=6 |top_speed=45 mph |designer(s)=Oliver V.S. Bulleid |builder(s)=BR Ashford Works |year_built=circa 1949 |railway=North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt}} Norman is an orange-red diesel shunter. He is often seen working around Vicarstown. He has a twin named Dennis. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Norman was one of the diesels who took over the Sodor Steamworks. He later laughed at Flynn for not being able to rescue Thomas. Norman told Percy that Sidney had been on his hoist for two years and was there when he was given his new wheels. He also offered Thomas a place to sleep at the Dieselworks when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen. He was at the Dieselworks when Paxton returned after looking for him, Diesel, Sidney, Den and Dart. When the Great Railway Show was being held, Norman was one of the engines who were hoping to be picked to compete, but he wasn't picked. Norman was later involved in an accident with Thomas, resulting in the tank engine being unable to compete in The Great Railway Show. Sometime later, he helped the other diesels do the steam engines' work when the coal delivery was delayed. Personality Norman's shape represents his twin Dennis, but he is a much kinder diesel engine. He wants to be liked by all the engines, whether they be steam or diesel engines. So he does his part at the Sodor Dieselworks and follows all of his orders. However, poor Norman often breaks down and he does not like that. Unlike Dennis, who is lazy, if Norman were fixed properly he would show what a Really Useful Engine he can be. He is also willing to help another engine in trouble. Technical Details Basis Norman is based on the Bulleid Diesel prototype, No. 11001. Dennis is also based on this locomotive. Livery Norman is painted orange-red with yellow lining and has a dark grey roof. Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (UK/US; Day of the Diesels - fifteenth season) * Keith Wickham (UK/US; seventeenth season onwards) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; seventeenth season only) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan; twentieth season onwards) * Bernard Demory (France and French speaking Canada) * Paweł Galia (Poland) * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Peter Weis (Germany; seventeenth season onwards, excluding The Frozen Turntable) * Knud Riepen (Germany; The Frozen Turntable only) * Juan Alfonso Carralero (Latin America; seventeenth season onwards) * Fernando Castro (Spain) * Samuel Harjanne (Finland; Day of the Diesels only) Trivia * Despite Norman's nickname being "Norm", he has been consistently referred to by his full name. He shares this dilemma with Paxton and Sidney. * Norman's transmission wheel changed from red to black in the seventeenth season. * Norman is the first character to have a unibrow. * Norman shares the same horn sound as Dart. * Norman was never named in Day of the Diesels with the exception of the song. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued; cancelled 2013 re-release) * Take-n-Play (discontinued; cancelled 2013 re-release) References de:Norman es:Norman he:נורמן ja:ノーマン pl:Norman zh:诺曼 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Twins Category:Standard gauge Category:Vicarstown Dieselworks